Max's Farting Problem
by Kirby the pink hero
Summary: While having lunch outside, Meowth pranks Max by putting so much grease in his food making him have a gaseous time of his life. Would Max be able to control his gas? Soon Max takes advantage of this and had certain pets.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirby The Pink Hero: I really admire Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's stories very well, so I decided to make a story about Max having a farting problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only Nintendo does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Hoenn Region, Ash, Brock, May and Max were setting up the table and food for lunch at a beautiful grassy field, as their Pokemon were ready to eat.

"Alright! Everyone lunch is served. I made lots of Cheeseburgers and Hot Dogs for everyone." Brock said

"Finally! I'm really hungry, I can't wait to dig in!" Ash cheered.

"Calm down Ash! Your foods not going anywhere!" May advised as Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"This looks so good, I could shove my face in it!" Max happily screamed.

While everyone was about to start eating, a certain Meowth sneaked quietly to the table somehow not being spotted by any of them as he smirked evilly.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! This going to teach this annoying little know-it-all an unforgettable gassy lesson. Tee! Tee! Tee!" Meowth cackled as he dumps lots of grease in all Max's cheeseburgers while he wasn't looking.

Then Meowth quickly sneaked away, as Lombre who was eating his food notices him walking away, Lombre tilted its head in confusion at first, but then shrugs it off like nothing happened and went back to eating his food.

Then Max turned back around to his cheeseburgers after he was getting the ketchup.

"Time for me to chow down." Max smiled and then took eat bite out of one of his cheeseburgers. "Delicious food!"

Few minutes later after Max was done eating. He began to feel pain from his stomach.

"Argh! My stomach doesn't feel to good." Max groaned holding his stomach as it began to bubble and gurgle.

"Max! What's wrong!? Say something please!" May shrieked in concern bringing Ash, Brock and Pikachu's attention.

"Did you eat your food too fast or something?" Ash asked shocked

"Maybe, he must've put too much ketchup on all of his burgers!" Brock remarked.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…but...I feel like I'm gonna…." Max let out a big loud fart, the Pidgeys, Spearows, and Tallows that were nearby flew away from the awful smell.

Everyone including the pokemon looked at Max with shocked expressions on the face of what he just did.

"Di.. did yo...you just fart Max?" Ash asked stunned by this outcome.

"Wow! That was unexpected of you Max." Brock remarked.

"I didn't know, Max was a poison type.! Pikachu joked earning laughter from the other pokemon.

"Wow! I have an idea Max! Maybe, I could use your butt as a weapon for Harley, just in case that jerk annoys me." May chuckled.

Max's butt rumbled as he let out another deadly fart, as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Stop it! Keep your remarks to yourself May!" Max yelled angrily as he farted again.

"Hey! I'm just lighting up the mood. Besides, since your farts are useful, I could use you as a pokemon for my next contest." May commented

Max growled as he smirked evilly, then walked up to May and tackled her to the ground, then sat his gassy huge butt on May's face. Squirrel and Eevee dropped their jaws at what was happening, then Sceptile and Blaziken shield them not wanting to let the youngsters to see this. Max farted loudly, laughing so hard as May screamed in disgust from the awful stench, while Ash and Brock watched in shock at this event.

"I'm glad, I'am not over there." Brock muttered

"Me too." Ash agreed.

Right after Max got off of May's face. May was on the ground paler then the moon itself at what just happened.

Then Max quickly ran to the forest by himself to do his business.

"Oh man. This just keeps getting worse." Max groaned as his stomach was bubbling then he farted again, this time puffing up his charcoal shorts. Then Max pulled down his shorts to take a dump in the bushes.

"This looks like a good spot to poop, and aww I feel like, I also have diarrhea coming out of my butt too." Max grumbled as he let out so many farts and diarrhea from his butt inside the bushes. "Ahh. That felt good."Max signed in relief as he used one of the leaves to clean his butt.

As he went back to his friends. Team Rocket who was watching the whole scene laughed their asses off at the gassy boy.

"Wow! Meowth, that plan of yours was brilliant!" James chuckled.

"For real! That mini twerp is going to have the gaseous journey for a long time!" Jessie cackled

"Wobbufett." Wobbufett agreed.

"I know, especially since that kid's gotta big fat ass!" Meowth remarked as the three villains laughed evilly

* * *

Wow. May, you shouldn't have said that to Max. Ash committed looking at May who was still unconscious from the awful smell.

"Yep. Now you get that." Brock remarked as the Pikachu nodded with agreement.

Then Max came back to the group with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" Max asked with a smile on his face.

"Max, are you're feeling better now?" Brock asked.

"A little bit better." Max answered.

"Well that's good because your farts would scare an Ursaring away." Ash joked then laughed.

But the laughter soon stopped as soon as Max stormed up to Ash for that commit, and jumped on top of his face knocking him to the ground, as Max smiled then sat his butt on Ash's face.

"So you think my farts are scary huh? Well then, sniff up the farts like a good friend Ash! And give my butt a kiss" Max laughed then let out a big raunchy fart in Ash's face, much to his disgust as Ash screamed for dear life.

"EEEWWWWWWWW! GET OFF! GET YOUR BIG BUTT OFF OF ME MAX!" Ash screamed while begging for mercy, to no avail.

"Sorry Ash. You're gonna have to sniff it up, since you wanted to know how bad it is!" Max laughed as he rubbed his smelly butt on Ash before getting off of him.

As Brock and Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon sweatdropped at this, as Ash was also unconscious from the powerful gas.

"You know Pikachu? Max sure would make a great weapon to use on Team Rocket." Brock whispered hoping Max wouldn't hear him.

As soon as Brock said that. Pikachu realized that it was Team Rocket who did that to Max. "Oh! Team Rocket is really going to get it this time!" Pikachu declared then ran to the bushes followed by Brock and Max.

As Team Rocket was now asleep in a hut. Pikachu, Brock and Max walked quietly in the gut towards them.

"I can't believe, they would do such a thing like that to you Max." Brock said angrily.

"I know right!? They're going to have a smelly awakening." Max smirked before turning around and aimed his butt at the three criminals.

Pikachu then grabbed a random alarm clock and ringed it waking up Team Rocket from their nap.

"WHAT THE!? WHAT'S THAT NOISE!?" James screeched in fright.

"Where did that alarm clock come from!?" Jessie screamed.

"I don't know whe…" Meowth cut himself off as he noticed Max's butt facing them much too their horror.

"OH NOOOO! PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed together.

"You guys pranked me by filling my food with so much grease and because of that, I'm gassy so I'm gonna return the favor by farting on you clowns!" Max smirked as he drank so much soda then he let out the biggest gaseous fart that could even knock out a Skunktank at the terrified criminals.

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!**

The gas was powerful enough to sent Team Rocket flying out of the hut.

"Team Rocket is stinking off again!" They screamed as they disappeared in a twinkle.

"That'll teach them an unforgettable gassy lesson." Max chuckled before leaving the hut and back to the field followed by Brock and Pikachu, as Ash and May finally regain consciousness.

"Huh? Where did you guys go?" May asked.

"Let's just say. Team Rocket pranked me with grease making me gassy, so I got my revenge on them by blasting my farts at them sending them blasting off." Max answered.

As soon as he said that. Everyone including their pokemon fainted on the ground as Max looked confused.

"What was it something I said?" Max asked before he suddenly smirked as he said:

Maybe Team Rocket did me a favor by giving me this power. "Now nobody will mess with me again and call me a pipsqueak from now on, just because I'm small." Max laughed.

* * *

**The End**

**I really hoped you enjoyed the story. Next time I'll resume to Four Sword and Amazing Mirror Adventures. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw man! I feel like I could do this forever!" Max shouted as he let out a big fart feeling proud of himself.

"Ugh. Is this going to gone until we reach the end of our journey?" Ash asked in annoyance as he fanned Max's farts away.

"Hopefully not." Pikachu grumbled not liking the smell.

"Aw cheer up Ash! It runs in our family!" May smiled as she let out her own farts as well.

"I beg to differ." Brock muttered covering his nose from the smell.

Max farted even more as he was bent down doing exercises making himself in tip top shape.

Charizard, Sceptile, Munchlax, Donphan, Swellow, Marshtomp, Blaziken, Skitty, Squirtle and Corphish watch what Max is doing in disbelief.

"Damn, Max sure is a lot gassier than May is!" Swellow remarked in disgusted.

"No kidding! Max has a big fat ass for a little kid!" Corphish commented.

"I'm so glad! I'm not that boy's pokemon." Charizard spoke in relief.

"I couldn't agree more." Sceptile agreed.

Team Rocket watched with goggles as Meowth chuckled to himself.

"How embarrassing can that mini twerp be right now." Meowth said.

"Tell me about it. Look at him farting up a storm." James commented.

"It could even knock out Muk." remarked Jessie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cannonball!" Ash yelled as he, Brock, May, Max, and the rest of the pokemon minus the fire and rock types dived into the water on Dewfort Town.

"Boy, this is the life." May smiled as she wore her bikini suit.

"Tell me about it." Brock said as he and Ash splashed each other with water.

Squirtle and Corphish enjoyed the water due to them being water type pokemon as they swam around with each other then a Milotic emerged from the water looking at them.

Hearts appeared in Corphish's eyes from love as he quickly swam up to the Milotic.

"Why hello there beauty, would you like to be my bride?" Corphish asked in a flirty way.

Milotic looked at him in disgusted. "No way! You're not much to look at! Plus I already have a husband!" Milotic rejected as Corphish's jaw dropped at that statement.

Pikachu and Sceptile shook their heads at Corphish.

"When will he ever learn?" Sceptile asked staring at Corphish.

"Probably until he evolves." Pikachu replied.

May and Max were farting in the water as bubbles emerged from their butts as random Goldeen, Magikarp, Carvanha, and Krabby appeared from the water unconscious from the foul smell.

"Team Rocket sure did me a favor of giving me this gassy problem." Max chuckled as he farted even more.

"Now, we could show the world what we're made of!" May smiled as she let out a big fart.

Corphish, Squirtle and the rest of the pokemon including Milotic smelt this and swam out of the water as fast as they could to escape the farts

"I wonder why everyone has lef- Brock cut himself off as he smelt the gas coming from the water.

"OH GOD! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Ash screamed as he and Brock escaped the water.

May and Max laughed at how everyone ran away from them as they let out even more deadly farts polluting the water.

"I don't understand why they're running away from us." Max laughed as his farts puffed up his green bathing suit.

* * *

Perry Piranha, Dry Bowser, Toadette and Ribbon watched May and Max farting inside the water in Dewford Beach.

"Gross! They're stinking up the water, which I was about to swim in!" Ribbon pouted.

"Don't worry Ribbon. I'm pretty sure there are lots of beaches around here." Toadette comforted her fairy best friend.

Petey Piranha shook his head in disgust as he spoke. "That kid is the most gaseous and grossest boy I've ever seen!"

"That's putting it mildly." Dry Bowser added.

"I sure hope that there is a fart free beach." Ribbon said.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Pokemon Center at nighttime. Ash and his friends were in bed getting some rest.

Ash was having a good dream, a dream about him and Macy from Mahogany Town who entered the Silver Conference were sitting in a restaurant dating. This dream was meant to continue had Ash not felt the pressure on his face, and something framing his cheeks, nose and mouth. Opening his eyes in confusion he saw a charcoal shorts butt on his face, and before he could do anything a big fart was blasted onto his face, it only got worse when the smell kicked in.

"Mmmmmmph!" Ash was thrashing about on the couch, trying to get the person on top of him off of himself, and escape the smell. Another fart was let loose on his face, increasing the hybrid's struggles. After a solid 2 minutes his struggles ceased, and the person got off of him.

"Boy those beans hit the spot!" said a young voice as Ash's eyes widened as he tried to fan the smell away from his face, and looked up. It was none other than Max, May's younger brother who loves pokemon. Said boy burped in content and smiled at Ash.

"Had a nice dream, Ash?" Max asked in a joking tone.

"I did until you sat and farted on my face! Fart boy!" Ash replied playfully. "By the way. What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh I wanted you to spend time with me. And I wanted you to sniff up my farts and kiss my butt, you know you'll love it." Max smiled as he turned around and shook his big butt tauntingly in Ash's face, completing his taunt with a pat on his butt.

While this was happening Ash couldn't help but blush as he stares at Max's butt who is still shaking it at him.

Then Max went to the door and locked it tight making sure nobody enters.

"Uh. Max. Why did you locked the door for?" Ash asked.

"Because so nobody can interrupt us." Max smirked as he walked up to Ash.

Suddenly Max tackled Ash onto the bed as he stared down at him.

"You accept my challenge Ash?" Max asked hoping he'll say yes.

"I accept you challenge Max." Ash said.

"Good. Now get ready." Max smiled as he pulled down his charcoal shorts revealing his 4 inch cock.

Ash let out a loan as he wrapped his lips around the cock and pushed it all the way in.

Max also let out a moan as he started stroking his cock by moving it up and down inside of Ash's mouth as Ash choked a little on the cock down his throat.

"Oh….Ash." Max sighed as he felt Ash's tongue licking gliding and swirling around his cock increasing his pleasure and making him happy.

"Ash…. I can't hold it in any longer!" Max yelled as he began to unload his cum inside of Ash's mouth.

Ash was actually enjoying the taste as he happily gulped down the hot seed while he was still giving Max a blowjob and was rewarded with another mouthful.

"Aw. You look thristy. Do you want a drink?" Max evilly asked.

Ash nodded as a warm golden liquid was poured down his throat as he realized Max was actually pissing inside of his mouth.

Max laughed while Ash drank his piss then licked the loss slit from Max's cock when he was done.

"I'm glad you like it pet." Max smiled as he patted Ash's head.

"Thank you Gengar. You sure helped me hypnotize him." Max smiled as he revealed his Gengar who was secretly with him.

"No problem. But that's disgusting and I'm thankful that's not me." Gengar replied as he left.

Then Max turned around and shoved his butt in Ash's face.

"Kiss it and lick it clean pet." Max ordered.

Ash obeyed as he began to kiss Max's butt and lick the butthole as Max smiled even more and tauntingly shook his butt in Ash's face and addition to that Max farted in Ash's face as Ash happily sniffed up the stench.

"Boy, I think I could get use to this." Max chuckled as he farted even more in Ash's face.

* * *

Toadette and Ribbon watched this from their room where they share the same bed.

"How does everyone put up with that smell?" Ribbon asked in disgust as she was eating chocolate cake.

"Who knows Ribbon? I fart too, but I don't Force people to smell my farts." Toadette remarked as she let out a cute little toot.

"You and me both." Ribbon chuckled as she let out a big fart lifting up the back of her shirt revealing her diaper.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Pokemon Contest May and Harley are having a battle as Harley's Cacturne has been defeated, but his Wigglytuff with an evil look on its face was still standing against May's Eevee and Munchlax as Ash, Brock and Max were cheering for May.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball and Munchlax use Focus Punch!" May ordered.

Eevee summoned a shadowy blob like ball at Wigglytuff who was in the air and exploded behind Wigglytuff catching the balloon pokemon off guard and making it fall towards Munchlax who was charging its focus punch.

"Wigglytuff my dear quick use psychic!" Harley ordered.

Wigglytuff's eyes glow blue as Munchlax was caught in the psychic and unable to use its attack and threw Munchlax towards Eevee sending them onto the ground before May could react.

"Munchlax, Eevee No!" May cried as her points have all depleted giving Harley the win.

"Oh my! It looks like May has lost all of her points! Harley is the winner of this contest!" Lilian Meridian shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Yes! Hahaha! Victory is mine and it's all thanks you my sweet Wigglytuff." Harley praised as Wigglytuff had its hips feeling proud of itself.

"N-no. B-but how could I l-lose especially after everything I went?" May asked herself as she collapsed to her knees feeling like a disaster in front of everyone.

Then Harley saw May's state and took this as an opportunity to mock her.

"Aww. How does it feel to be humiliated in public loser? Are you too weak that you couldn't beat me in front of everyone like the loser you are? Why don't you go cry to your mother like the crybaby you are!" Harley insulted in scoffed at the poor coordinator.

May glared at Harley with such anger. She wasn't mad at the fact that she lost, she was mad that Harley was making fun of her in public as he pelts her with insults.

"What's the matter May, can't handle losing like the baby you are?" Harley continued his insults angering May more.

In the audience seats Ash, Brock and Max were glaring angrily at Harley.

"That's a cruel thing to say! He has no right insulting May like that!" Ash growled.

"If that was me Harley better have life insurance because he'll need it after I'm done zapping his brain out!" Pikachu snarled as he did not like how Harley is treating May.

"That dirty arrogant jerk!" Brock shouted.

"Oh! I really want to tear that jerkass with my bare hands!" Max shouted as he balled up his fists.

Suddenly Max's stomach began to growl violently as he held his stomach.

"Aww. I should have went to the bathroom." Max groaned in pain.

Suddenly Max had a plan so evil, evil itself would bow down to it as he jumped off the audience seats and ran up to May and Harley.

"Hey May. Remember when you had a plan to use me when this dodo bird annoys you?" Max whispered evilly to May.

"Oh yeah. I remember." May smirked evilly as she picked up Max and aimed his butt at Harley who was still insulting her.

"And you should just quit while you're ahe- w-wait a minute. What are yo- OH GOD! NO ANYTHING BUT TH-

Max farted loudly as he powerful smelly gas blow the screeching Harley out of the contest shocking the crowd the judges and the announcer as the smell kicked in making everyone faint except May and Max.

"That'll teach that punk to mess with me!" May smiled.

Max farted even more as he was still relieving himself from his farts feeling proud of himself.

"May was right about me being a secret weapon for Harley." Max said proudly


	6. Chapter 6

Max was inside of his room with Ash on the bed with him.

"Are you're ready for more, Ash?" Max smiled as he was eager to have Ash as his butt cushion.

"Yes Max. I'm ready for more." Ash replied.

"Good. Because you know you'll love this butt of mine." Max grinned as he turned around and tauntingly shook his butt in Ash's face, completing his taunt by putting Ash really close to his butt and farting in his face.

Ash sniffed up the smelly stench from Max's smelly butt as Max farted even more in the hypnotized boy's face while laughing.

"Smell it, Ash. Smell my farts!" Max laughed.

"Boy, how gross can you be kid!?" Petey Piranha asked grossed out.

"Super gross, Petey!" Max replied as he let out a big fart puffing up his shorts.

"Disgusting!" Ribbon gagged in disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

Max walked into his room with Ash on the leash behind his butt.

Max smirked as he looked at Ash sniffing his butt while being close to it.

"Oh, so you really love my butt, do you pet?" Max smiled looking at Ash.

"Yes. Master Max. I love your butt." Ash moaned as he kissed Max's big butt, which made Max happy.

"That's great because you'll love it even more." Max laughed as he tauntingly shook his butt in Ash's face as Ash moaned even more and kissed Max's butt again as Max was smacking Ash's face with his butt.

Max let out a big raunchy fart in Ash's face as Ash happily sniffed up the stench coming from Max's smelly butt while Max sticked Ash's face inside of his smelly butt.

"Lick it clean, pet." Max smiled as he pooped on Ash's face.

Ash moaned as he began to lick Max's butt hole consuming all the poop out of Max as Max squealed in joy as he watched Ash lick his butt with his tongue.

"Boy, I'm keeping you as my pet forever. And you're going to be licking my butt and cock more often." Max mocked as he put his smelly charcoal shorts on Ash's head. "You're gonna wear that on your head until I say so, pet." Max smiled as he sat on Ash.


End file.
